The Journey Back To Paradise
by EmilyEaton46
Summary: After Peter told her that Tobias was killed in Erudite, Tris finds out that she is pregnant and raises her child outside of Chicago. Many years later, Divergents are going missing again, and Tris returns with her daughter to the city that she was banished from to investigate. Little does she know, Tobias is their daughter's initiation instructor. Can they find each other again?
1. Chapter 1: Taylor

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic. So basically, this story takes place post- Tris' torture during Insurgent, and many years in the future. I won't be following the events in Allegiant, so some things will be changed. I hope you enjoy this story, and kind reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue – in a field outside of the fence

"_Stiff, they killed him. After I took you." _

_Tris could only stare into Peter's cold eyes before her legs gave out, falling on the hard ground. _

_Peter watched her as she screamed, sobbed, and beat the ground with her fists. He didn't even try to console her._

_"What happened?" she said through her sobs._

_"When I was carrying you out, I saw them take him to the room that they 'killed' you in. I heard the heart monitor go silent-," _

_"WHY COULDN'T YOU SAVE HIM?!" she yelled, looking up at him with her red-shot eyes. _

_Peter groaned. "Because, I owed you. I didn't owe him anything." _

_Tris slowly got up with the strength she had left, and she slapped him across the face. _

_"I **hate** you," she growled, before turning around to walk away from him. _

_"Don't bother coming back!" he called out to her. _

_"They will kill you if they find out you're alive! And you're welcome for saving your life by the way! Not that you're worth the time of day." _

_Tris stopped, and turned her head. _

_She glared at him, before she continued on towards the unknown. _

_There was nothing left for her to go back to._

* * *

_2 months later_

Beatrice 'Tris' Prior always knew that she was a survivor.

She survived through her Dauntless initiation, her parents' death, the war, torture, a near death experience, getting exiled from the city by Peter, and learning that her boyfriend was killed. But when she passed out in Amar's apartment early on that April morning, she thought that death finally caught up with her.

However, the doctors at the 'hospital' told her that she was two months pregnant. Even though Tris was shocked by the news, she wasn't entirely surprised.

Tris and Tobias slept together the night that she snuck away to Erudite to sacrifice herself, and they didn't have any protection with them. They risked it anyway, and Tris didn't care since she was going to die soon enough.

But ever since she left the city, she was so wrapped up in grief that it didn't cross her mind that she could be pregnant- even though she had all the symptoms.

Tris started to cry, and the doctors told her that everything would be all right.

"But how?" she told them. "I'm sixteen, I have no family, no money… I'm all alone. I can't be a good mother…,"

"But you have us, Beatrice."

She looked up, and saw George and Amar leaning in the doorway. Tris couldn't help but smile a little.

When Tris was kicked out of Chicago, Amar found her while he was on his way to talk to someone inside of the fence. He brought her back to his and George's apartment in a small town two hours away, and she's been living in their guest room ever since.

She was so grateful to them, especially now that she found out that she's pregnant. She just hoped she wouldn't become too much of a burden.

As the months went by, they helped her with everything- buying things for the baby, buying her maternity clothes, and making her cups of tea when her emotions got the best of her. She promised them she would get a job, and pay them back eventually.

Amar suggested that she should eventually go to 'college', whatever that was.

They were even there for her when she was in labour.

It was a hard labour, too. Tris was a tiny woman, so when the doctors estimated that her baby was around nine pounds she didn't know how she would get her baby out.

Pushing out her baby was the most painful experience she ever had to endure, and she never screamed so much in her life.

She cried out for Tobias, even though he wasn't there. She wanted him with her so badly, and started doubting that she could do this alone. It has been- and always will be- hard without him.

But when she saw her baby for the first time, she knew it was all worth it.

"It's a girl!" the doctor announced, placing her daughter in her arms.

Tris stared at her baby in awe. She had dark hair, blue eyes, and rosy cheeks. She was perfect, and beautiful in every way.

She silently thanked Tobias for sending her this precious gift, and wondered if he was watching over them.

More tears fell down her cheeks, as she placed a kiss on the little girl's forehead.

"Welcome to the world, Taylor Natalie," she whispered.

"Mommy will always protect you. Always."

* * *

Chapter 1

_14 years later_

"Wake up, Beatrice! We are almost there."

Beatrice's eyes fluttered open, hearing George's voice.

"Already?" she groaned, slowly lifting her head away from the car window.

"Yes. I can see that ugly fence up behind the trees."

Beatrice straightened her body a bit more and Taylor, who was sleeping against her mother, started to wake up too. Beatrice stroked her daughter's dark hair, and she leaned to the middle a bit to get a better view.

There it was. Even in the darkness of the night, she could see the tall fence surrounding the city of Chicago. Even though they don't need the fence anymore, it was still there.

Amar heard that it would costs millions of dollars to take it down, which the city doesn't have.

Beatrice sighed. She never wanted to come back here, especially with _him_ being gone. But when Amar told her that the Divergents were starting to disappear again, she knew she had to do something.

That's when Amar helped her get in contact with her old friend, Christina, who thought that Beatrice was dead for all this time. They were both very emotional on the phone, and Beatrice was excited to see her best friend again.

Christina is the leader of the investigation, so she was able to quickly get her in. Ever since the war in Chicago ended, they were letting people who lived outside of the fence in, as long as they lived by the city's rules.

While she was talking to Christina, she asked what happened after she left and what city was like today, since Amar only knew of some details. Christina told her that after Jeanine was killed by Tori, the Factionless took over. The city was governed by Evelyn, who wanted a factionless city. She was later killed by Marcus, who wanted his power back. He soon re-established the faction system- which appealed more to the citizens than having a factionless city. Now, it is optional during the choosing ceremony to choose to be factionless, especially if you're Divergent. It is also optional to transfer factions, but you have to go through a process and go to another choosing ceremony that is separate from the main choosing ceremony.

It was all too complicated, so Beatrice would have to wait until she arrived to understand it all.

She just worried about bringing in Taylor, who just celebrated her fourteenth birthday. Amar and George offered to take her in, since they are almost like grandfathers to her. However, despite everything that is going on in Chicago, Beatrice couldn't bear leaving her daughter behind. She knew though it probably would be best to leave Taylor with them, but she couldn't do it.

She pushed her worries aside, and kissed her daughter's forehead.

* * *

_Dauntless compound_

In his Dauntless apartment, Tobias 'Four' Eaton woke up in a start.

He had been dreaming of the day that he last saw _her_. The day that his girlfriend, Tris, was executed by Jeanine. He didn't have that dream for a couple of years.

_Why now? _

He just started to slowly move on from that terrible day, even though it's been fourteen and a half years. Why did his mind have to bring it up again?

He wiped the sweat off of his forehead, and he got out of bed. He walked to this office, where he opened his secret compartment underneath his desk.

That is where he kept his pictures of Tris, whatever still frames he could get from the security camera footage in Dauntless. He used to stare at these pictures all the time, but he didn't look at them for the past two years.

Not since he-

Four's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his office door. He quickly put the pictures back, before his fiancée, Ruth, walked in.

"Babe, I saw you get out of bed. Why are you in the office at this hour?"

Four sighed. "Nothing, Ruthie. Just go back to bed, I'll be there soon."

Unconvinced, Ruth frowned and left.

Four put his head in his hands, and ran his fingers through his dark hair. Even though it was wrong, Four only proposed to Ruth because he decided to settle for second-best.

His real paradise was lost forever.

**Some things might be confusing right now, but everything will be explained in the upcoming chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion with Christina

**Author's note: Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated this story. I returned to university, so everything has been busy and I haven't been able to write. But I'm going to try to update more frequently since I enjoy writing and it's a nice study break ;) **

**I also wanted to give a brief summary of my version of what happened in Chicago, since I didn't agree with Allegiant's version. I didn't like that whole pure/unpure DNA concept so here is my version of the history: ****So basically, The war was in Chicago. The leaders of Chicago wanted to protect the city, just in case another war were to break out. So, they built the fence and formed the factions to create ever lasting peace. The rest of the world though went on as it did before, so Beatrice and Taylor lived 'normal' lives in the real world before they moved back to Chicago.**

Chapter 2

As they approached closer and closer to the fence, Beatrice started to get more and more nervous.

She wondered how Christina would react when she saw her, as it's been so long and their lives have changed so much. Beatrice wasn't the same person she used to be, physically and personality wise. Since she left Chicago, she stopped introducing herself as Tris, and returned to using her given name again. Whenever she was called or said the name Tris, she thought of _him_. It was too much. She still had her Dauntless, Erudite, and Abnegation traits of course, and they've served her well since she started to work for the F.B.I. in Washington. However, she was a mother now- and that changed many things about her. It changed her physically: she had wider hips, a larger chest, and her hair has become much darker ever since she was pregnant with Taylor, almost a medium shade of brown. She also wears makeup now, curls her hair, and wears heels that make her taller. Beatrice missed the girl who she used to be, back during her Dauntless initiation days. She's definitely changed. She wondered if Tobias were still alive and see her now, if he'd still love her for who she is. He didn't care that she didn't wear any makeup, dress up, that she cut her hair short, or even that she wasn't as pretty as the other girls. He loved her for her, and that was all that mattered. He didn't see the flaws that others so easily pointed out.

Beatrice felt Taylor start to stir against her side, breaking up her thoughts. Then, Taylor sat up in her seat, and her bright blue eyes opened. She yawned, and looked at her mother. "Mom, are we almost there?"

Beatrice slowly nodded, and she looked back out the window.

She sighed. They arrived. The truck came closer and closer to the train, where Christina would be waiting.

Then, she saw her. Nothing much about Christina has changed, apart from the fact that she had a very pregnant belly.

Beatrice felt her heart pound inside her chest. _This is really happening,_ she thought.

Christina noticed the truck approaching, and she gave a nervous wave. Amar stopped the vehicle a few feet away, and Beatrice sighed.

She turned to Taylor, and took her hand.

"I'll be right back, ok sweetie?" Taylor nodded, and turned the other way. Their relationship hasn't been on the best grounds since Beatrice told her they were moving to Chicago. It's been slowly improving, but they weren't as close as they were before.

Beatrice let go of her daughter's hand, and she opened the door and slowly got out of the truck. She shut the door, and slowly walked towards Christina who looked unsure.

"Tris? Is that really you?" Christina asked, apprehensively.

Beatrice nodded, tears flooding her eyes.

"Yes, Chris. It's me," she said, and after a moment Christina smiled.

She wobbled over to Beatrice, and then they both started squealing.

They hugged each other, and Christina pulled back to get a good look at her. "Oh my gosh, you look so different! Your hair is darker, and long again! You look so great, Tris."

Beatrice smiled. "Thank you, and it's just Beatrice now. I haven't gone by Tris since I've left, really. And look at you! You're having a baby? I can't believe it!"

Christina laughed. "It's my second pregnancy, actually. But it's going to be my third baby. I have two-year-old twins at home, both a boy and a girl. They are a handful. I swear they will be in Dauntless someday…,"

Beatrice made a face.

"Aren't they Dauntless-born?" she asked, and Christina shook their head.

"I transferred over to Erudite, since my husband- Dan- is Erudite, and he wouldn't have fit in Dauntless. I don't mind it, I'm a stay-at-home mom so I don't need to be around the other Erudites much. They told me that as soon as I want to work again, I can work as a security guard. So I will be doing something that is kind of Dauntless, at least."

Beatrice nodded her head.

After a moment of silence, Christina said: "Is that your daughter?" Beatrice turned around, and sure enough Taylor was walking towards them. She waved her hand at them, and smiled.

Christina whispered, "Oh Tris- I mean, Beatrice- she's so beautiful! She looks like Evelyn did, don't you find?"

Beatrice nodded, sadly.

"I see her father in her, every day. He would have been so proud of her, it's too bad he will never meet her." she told Christina, quietly.

Christina bit her lip, almost as though she was going to say something.

But she smiled again, once Taylor approached them. "Hello, you must be Taylor! I'm Christina, your mom and I used to kick butt together in our old initiation days."

Taylor, still looking exhausted from the car ride, shook her hand. "I'm Taylor, it's nice too meet you. I would be more enthusiastic to meet you, if it weren't six o'clock in the morning."

Christina chuckled. "So, are you two ready to head out? I have my car waiting over there." Beatrice and Taylor looked at each other, and nodded. They said goodbye to Amar and George, and they carried their bags to Christina's car. They were soon driving down a paved road, leading to the downtown core. They passed by subdivisions that Beatrice would consider as 'suburbs', and Christina explained that the factionless are refurbishing abandoned houses and apartment buildings all over the city, and the factionless and factionless new-comers from the outside were living in them- like they used to many years ago.

The factionless also use the money system to exchange goods, which the factions still don't want to take a part of. Christina also explained that the factionless re-started up an old college, which she didn't understand the concept of. Beatrice told her that she went to college to get into the F.B.I., which sparked a lengthy conversation about how the education system works in the 'real' world, and what the F.B.I. was.

Taylor slouched in the back seat, wishing that she could zone out. Her mother told her that Chicago was different, and now she understands why. How would she fit in with these people? She wished she could go back to Washington, where her friends were. She didn't want to be here, especially since she would have to live a completely different lifestyle. Would she fit in the faction system? Her mother told her that other outsiders have entered the faction system before, and they did well. But would she? Only time would tell. Beatrice explained to her that she would have to take an aptitude test soon, to determine where she belongs. Taylor thought it was ridiculous, since they would be returning to Washington eventually.

Finally, they reached the city centre. Beatrice took in her surroundings in awe. Everything has changed so much since she left years ago. A lot of buildings have been refurbished, the city was buzzing with life, and seeing factions mingle with factionless people was very strange. It was beautiful. They soon approached Erudite headquarters, where Beatrice and Taylor would stay until aptitude tests would be performed on them. Luckily it was early in the morning, so she and Taylor wouldn't have to come across many Erudite.

Christina parked her car, and they got out. As she was walking towards the building, Beatrice took deep breaths. Her heart rate was going up, and she started to sweat. Her thoughts were racing in her head.

_This where Jeanine almost had me killed... this is where i was tortured... this where they killed him..._

Then, Beatrice felt an ache in her chest. She crumbled to the ground, and struggled to breathe. She was shaking, and Taylor started screaming. Beatrice felt Christina's arms wrap around her shoulders.

"What wrong with her?" Taylor asked, on the brink of tears.

"She's having a panic attack, sweetheart. Don't worry, she'll be ok." Christina stayed close to Beatrice, until the symptoms wore off.

When it was finally over, Beatrice broke down into tears.

Christina stroke her back. "It's ok Tris, she isn't here anymore. She won't hurt you ever again."

"Who and what are you talking about? Why is my mom crying?" Taylor asked, worried.

Christina sighed. "Taylor, there's a lot of bad memories for all of us here. It's not the right time to discuss these things, but just know that we are all safe and that's what matters."

Taylor looked unconvinced. Beatrice never told her the reasons why she left the city, but Taylor always guessed that whatever happened it was bad and it had something to do with her biological father. Beatrice told her that she was conceived by a one night stand and to never ask any questions about her father because Beatrice claimed she didn't even know what his name was. Taylor always had a feeling that her mother was lying since whenever she would mention her father, Beatrice would always look so sad and she would try to change the subject.

Then, Christina and Taylor helped Beatrice walk towards the building. Everything passed by in a blur after that. Beatrice could only take in bright white hallways through her blurred eyes. By the time that they reached Christina's apartment, Beatrice calmed down a bit.

When Christina was opening the door, Beatrice expected Christina's apartment to look like the rest of Erudite. But in fact, when Christina opened the door the apartment looked quite normal... very factionless looking. Beatrice's jaw dropped.

"Wow, Chris... I wasn't expecting your place to look like this. I was expecting it to look dull like the rest of Erudite- no offence."

Christina laughed. I do have SOME taste, you know. I actually like shopping at factionless places... like this place called Target that they opened up a few years ago. They have really different stuff there, and it's where i bought most of my furniture and baby stuff. Are you familiar with that store?"

Taylor giggled. "Oh yes we are, we have one a few blocks away from us at home." "

Oh, I guess that's right. You lived in a completely factionless city, that must be so weird."

Then, a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes came out of the hallway, carrying a little girl with similar features.

"Momma!" the little girl squealed, and her arms reached out for Christina.

"Lucy, Momma can't take you in her arms anymore, remember? The baby is too big right now," the man said, and the little girl pouted.

He looked at Beatrice and Taylor, and smiled. "You must be Tris and Taylor. I'm Dan, and this is Lucy. Lucas- our son- is still sleeping right now, but you'll meet him later."

Beatrice tried to smile, and took his hand. "It's nice to meet you, I would love to chat with you but I'm so tired from the journey."

Christina put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes you need your rest. We have our guest room set up for you two. Dan will get your things from the car after."

"I think I'll go to bed too, I'm tired." Taylor said.

Then, Christina led them through the living room area, and down a hallway where the bedrooms were.

"This is Lucy and Luke's room, this is the baby's room, the bathroom, our room, and finally your room."

Christina opened the last door in the hallway, and then they entered a room with aqua blue walls and two twin beds.

"I hope this is ok," Christina asked, nervously.

Beatrice nodded. "It's perfect, thank you. It's so nice for you to take us in for a few days, Chris. I really appreciate it."

Then, Beatrice and Christina hugged and Christina left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Beatrice immediately took her shoes off and laid down on the bed. Taylor was still standing in the same spot, looking irritated.

"I hate this. Why did we have to move to this place that looks like a hospital? Why are we really here? And why did Dan call you Tris?"

Beatrice sighed. "I told you Taylor, I'm on a mission. Please don't complain about it anymore, I've had enough. And I used to go by Tris a long time ago. Now turn off the lights and go to sleep before I go Dauntless-mother on you."

Taylor made a face. "What are you talking about?"

"Just go to sleep Taylor."

Taylor groaned, and laid down on her bed.

In the kitchen, Christina was making breakfast for her family. She was humming, despite the noise of her twins in the background. Then, there was a knock on the front door. "I wonder who can be here this early," she said to herself, and opened the door. There, dressed in full black, was Four.

She looked behind her, and went into the hallway. She shut the door behind her as she did.

"Four? What on earth are you doing here this early?"

He looked nervous. "I want to go over some of the plans with you before I'm too busy training the new initiates..."

Christina rolled her eyes. "Cut the crap, Four. We've known each other for 15 years, I know when something is wrong. You obviously didn't travel all the way across the city to talk to me this early in the morning about plans. Is it about Ruth?"

Four shook his head. "No, Ruth is fine. She's great. I... had a dream about her last night."

"Four, I don't need to know about your dirty dreams about Ruth."

Four groaned. "Ugh, no. I dreamed about _her _last night... Tris. I'm trying to figure out why."

Christina scratched her head. "I don't know what to tell you at this point, Four. We've talked about her so much for the past 15 years, and you need to move on. Seriously, you're getting married in three months. Maybe you're dreaming about her because you're having second thoughts about the marriage, I don't know."

"Maybe I am, because Tris was the one. I knew it from the moment that we kissed for the first time, and I will never be able to let her go. We were supposed to get married, have a few kids, grow old and then die. She wasn't supposed to be murdered... I never even got to see her body, or get closure Christina. I never will get closure." Tears formed in his eyes, and Christina put a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you should really go talk to a professional, Four. I hate to see you do this to yourself."

Four nodded, and wiped his eyes. "Well... I guess I should go. I promised Ruth I would make her breakfast this morning."

"Ok Four, take care of yourself. I'll keep you posted on everything. Let me know how it goes with the new initiates!"

Four nodded, and he turned around and left.

Christina sighed, and entered her apartment.

_Let's hope Tris and Taylor don't get put into Dauntless,_ she thought.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to update next week. And who's excited for the Insurgent trailer to come out? :) I know I am!**


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews. I love reading them so keep them coming :)**

**Chapter 3**

A few days later, it was time for the aptitude test.

Since arriving to Chicago, Beatrice spent the entire time getting Taylor ready for the aptitude included describing the process, explaining the different factions, the rules, and so on.

Even though Taylor was fourteen, she was required to take the test anyways due to new laws. At age fourteen, all children had to take an aptitude test. It isn't required to switch factions or to make any permanent decisions at the choosing ceremony, and they could carry on living with their families for two years. However, if they want to switch factions they can. When the ones who stayed with their families turn sixteen, they must take another aptitude test and then they must make a permanent decision. Now, it is also possible to switch factions but only under certain circumstances. People can only switch factions if they get married to someone from a different faction, have children with someone from a different faction, fail initiation. Faction switches are long processes, almost like immigrating to another country. A person can only switch factions once, or else they must become factionless.

It was all confusing to Beatrice, and she wondered why so many changes had to be made. It just creates a lot of complications.

Beatrice had to take the aptitude test as well, since she was a 'newcomer' to the city. No matter what, she would choose Erudite because of the mission. She couldn't tell Taylor that, though; Taylor needs to make her own decision. During that sunny day, they headed to one of the old shopping malls where the tests now take place due to the growing population.

"Mom, I'm nervous. I don't want to take a test to determine where I belong, it's ridiculous. Why can't you just send me back home?" Beatrice looked at her daughter.

"Taylor, I'm not going to lie. It's going to be difficult. You'll be tested in ways that you can't imagine. In the end though, you'll discover so much about who you are and it's a wonderful journey of self-discovery. Trust me, honey. You'll thank me someday."

"Sure," Taylor muttered.

They then entered the mall, where they greeted by Abnegation leaders that Beatrice didn't recognize. Beatrice was directed to a room that used to be a bookstore, and Taylor was directed to the old Macy's department store, where they had many testing rooms set up. Before they parted, Beatrice gave her daughter a hug. "Good luck, baby. Everything is going to be alright, ok? I'll see you in about an hour. And I love you, no matter what."

Taylor nodded. "I love you too, mom. Sorry I've been such a pain lately.

Beatrice chuckled. "You're a teenager, Taylor. Besides, I did just turn your whole world upside down by moving us here. I think I would be moody as well."

Taylor smiled at her mother, and they parted ways.

* * *

Beatrice entered her examination room, and she almost dropped after seeing who was in the room.

It was Tori.

Tori smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Tori and I'll be administering your test today. If you want to come in and sit down on this chair, that would be great."

Shaking, Beatrice entered the room. Since it used to be a Borders, there were still signs on the wall and such. It was very strange.

Beatrice tried to keep her head down, but she knew it was no use. Tori would be looking at her anyways. Beatrice was wearing makeup, and her hair is much darker than it was fifteen years ago so hopefully Tori wouldn't recognize her.

Beatrice sat down on the chair, and didn't look at Tori.

Tori cleared her throat.

"So I just need to ask you a few questions before we begin. It's protocol, since you're new to the city and we need to enter you in our records."

Beatrice cringed. "Ok... sure."

"What's your name?"

"Beatrice Mason."

"Age?"

"30, almost 31."

"Where do you come from?"

"Washington."

"Never heard of it... why did you come here, Beatrice?"

"I heard about the societal structure of the city and it fascinated me, so I wanted to live here."

"Interesting. Ok Beatrice, so I just need you to drink this and then you'll go through the test."

Tori handed Beatrice the vial of the same liquid that she took years ago.

"What is it?" Beatrice asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Bottoms up," Tori said, and turned towards the computer.

Soon, Beatrice fell asleep and she went through the same test as she did when she was sixteen. Beatrice made sure she choose Erudite answers, since she didn't want Tori to be suspicious.

Sure enough when she woke up, Tori told her that she was Erudite.

"Ok that's great, thanks." Beatrice muttered, and she quickly got off the chair and started to walk towards the exit.

"It's odd though... you kind of remind me of someone I used to know years ago."

Beatrice was nervous.

"Oh... what happened to her?" she asked, not daring to turn around to face Tori.

"She... was killed. It was very sad, she was a hero and she will never know it. She was a short little thing, just like you. But she was strong."

Tori sighed. "Well, have a good day. Good luck on your decision."

Then, Beatrice hurried out the door.

* * *

Taylor gasped, as she woke up from her stimulation.

"Are you alright?" Michelle, a Candor who was administering her test, asked her. Taylor slowly nodded her head, and wiped the beads of sweat off of her forehead.

"So, what is my result?" she asked, nervously.

Michelle sighed. "Well, you're result is Divergent. You have an aptitude for Dauntless and Amity. I've never seen that combination before."

"Ok, whatever. Can I go now?" Taylor asked, ready to spring off the chair.

"Yes, sure. Good luck with your decision, Taylor. Choose wisely."

Then, Taylor hurried out of the room She hurried down the halls, until she found the exit leading her back out to the mall.

She felt dizzy, and sick.

She found Beatrice near an empty water fountain. Beatrice smiled when she saw her daughter. "How did it go, sweetie? Are you ok?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Taylor said, and walked past her mother towards the exit.

* * *

In his office, Four was preparing plans for the new initiates arriving tomorrow when Ruth interrupted him. "Four, something happened this morning."

Four sighed, and looked up from his papers. If there was yet another problem with the wedding he was going to yell.

Ruth walked into his office, and smoothed back her pixie cut blonde hair.

She took something out of her pocket. She placed it on his desk, and it was a pregnancy test.

"It's negative," she stated, sitting down on the chair in front of him.

"Oh," Four said, scratching his dark hair.

"I know we weren't trying, but when i though i was pregnant i was so happy. The thought of carrying your child was the best thought in the world, and... i was wondering if you wanted to get pregnant before the wedding."

Four sighed. As much as he wanted to become a father, the only person he wanted to impregnate was Tris. If she would have survived, he was sure they would have had a few kids by now. However, here he was with his fiancee who he should want kids with... but he doesn't.

"I think we should wait a while, Ruth. There's a lot going on right now and i don't think i can handle any more stress."

Ruth looked hurt. She nodded in reply, and she got up to leave.

"Sometimes, Four... I don't know why I'm marrying you. You're so selfish, self-centred, and an asshole. You won't even tell me your real name, for crying out loud."

Four rolled his eyes. "Ruth, I promise you after the wedding we'll try for a baby. Ok? Are you happy?"

"No," Ruth said, and she left in a huff.

"Me neither," Four mumbled to himself, and got back to work.

* * *

The next day, Taylor and Beatrice were heading to the choosing ceremony.

The night before, they didn't talk very much. Beatrice was worried that she and Taylor would be separated. Taylor was unsure which faction to choose, since she wanted to stay with her mother but she also wanted to try something new. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be in a faction at all. If she choose to be factionless, she would be cutting off almost all ties from her mother which she didn't want to do. She would have to live at a refurbished boarding school with other factionless kids until her mother and her return to Washington. However, she was still unsure

As they walked to the Choosing Ceremony, they both felt extremely nervous.

When they entered the building, they were greeted by an Erudite leader.

"Hello, what are your names?" the redheaded woman asked, glumly.

"Beatrice and Taylor Mason,"

Beatrice then reflected on their last name. Beatrice remembered when she was taken to the hospital when she was pregnant with Taylor, the doctors asked George and Amar for her name since she was unconscious at the time. They called her Beatrice Mason, since Mason was the name that they picked out if they ever had a child. It stuck ever since, and even though she wanted to name her daughter Taylor Eaton so badly she knew it wasn't for the best; so Taylor Mason it was.

After they were both signed in, Beatrice and Taylor headed their separate ways.

Since Taylor and Beatrice were both choosing, Beatrice needed to go to a private choosing room to make her choice so Taylor's choice wouldn't be affected by hers.

Taylor needed to wait in the auditorium alone, until Beatrice found her twenty minutes later.

Taylor saw the bandage on her mother's hand.

"Are you ok?" Taylor asked, and Beatrice nodded.

"It was just a little cut, it's no big deal."

They were quiet as they watched people come in. In half of the room, there were the initiates who are already in factions, and the other half were newcomers to the city. It was a strange sight for Beatrice.

As people were coming in, Beatrice started to get more and more anxious for Taylor's decision. What if she and Taylor get separated? What if she decides to go factionless? What if she _leaves? _

What if Taylor was choosing a faction based off of what she thinks her mother picked? So many thoughts were running through Beatrice's head that she couldn't think straight.

Finally, she cracked.

"Taylor, choose Erudite. It's the faction I chose, please choose it too. We can be together, sweetie. Besides, you don't have to make a final decision until you're sixteen-,"

"Aren't you forbidden to tell me that? And when I'm sixteen, we'll be gone Mom."

Beatrice bit her lip.

"Taylor, honey... it's not definite how long we'll be staying here for. This mission that I'm taking part in could take _years_ to complete-,"

Taylor stood up. "Mom, you promised me we'd only be here for a few months- maximum a year."

Beatrice sighed. "Taylor, I'm sorry but I lied-,"

Tears started streaming down Taylor's face.

"I hate you! How could you do this to me? I was happy in Washington! I loved my school, my friends, Amar and George... I want to go home!" Now she was sobbing.

Beatrice got up, and tried to pull her daughter into a hug but Taylor pushed her away. People stared at them. Then, the Faction representatives walked in and Taylor was forced to sit down. "I'll never forgive you. As soon as I'm able to I'm leaving this stupid city."

Tears were now streaming down Beatrice's cheeks.

She just closed a door that can never be opened again.

Beatrice could faintly hear the faction representatives giving the opening speech, and the names that were being called. She could only think about her daughter. What would she choose?

Finally, she heard "Taylor Natalie Mason." Taylor got up, and Beatrice took her hand.

"Taylor, I love you."

Taylor didn't reply, and she yanked her hand away. She left her mother crying, as she walked out of the row and walked down the stairs to the stage. Once she got there, she walked towards the white bowls. She took her knife off of the table, and she slowly cut her hand. She bit her lip, wincing at the pain. She looked at all of the bowls, and she wasn't sure what she wanted to do.

"Any day now, kid." she heard a faction leader say.

She then turned to her mother, and frowned at her.

She stared into her mother's bright blue eyes, and she knew what she was going to do. Taylor turned back towards the bowls, and she lifted her hand over the Dauntless coals.

She tilted her hand, and watched her blood fall to the bowl that was her future.

**I know this chapter was rushed, but I'm excited to move on to the next part of the story. Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Taylor meets Four

**Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews again :) Enjoy!**

**~Emily**

**Chapter 4**

Taylor turned back towards the bowls, and she lifted her hand over the Dauntless coals. She titled her hand over the bowl, and watched as her blood fell on the coals.

"Dauntless," she heard someone say, and she could hear the screams coming from the Dauntless section.

She then slowly turned around to face the crowd where Beatrice was sitting. She looked both hurt, and horrified. Taylor sighed, and walked towards Dauntless.

All of a sudden, she started to regret her actions.

Why did she do that? She didn't really want to pick Dauntless... she just did it out of spite.

As she sat down, she glanced at her mother again. Beatrice was looking away from her, and sobbing. Taylor felt a pang in her chest. She was angry at her mother, but she didn't want to make her _that _upset. More tears flooded Taylor's eyes.

She cried during the rest of the ceremony, and by the time it was time to leave her mother was gone. Would she ever see her mother again?

The Dauntless were the first to leave, so Taylor tried to keep up with them as they were running through the building and out on the streets. She tried to keep up as fast as she could, but she was worried her short legs would give out on her.

Then, they reached the tracks.

A woman who introduced herself to the crowd as Tori explained to them that they must catch the train as it will go by- or else they would be factionless.

As she heard the train approaching, Taylor started to sweat. Could she do this?

The train finally came into view, and the people of Dauntless started to run so Taylor did as well. She really regretted wearing jeans that day. Then, the train started to go by her so she picked up the pace. Someone in front of her jumped on, and offered her a hand. She gratefully took it, and he helped pull her on. After she cached her breath, she thanked him. He nodded, and he joined the other people from his faction- Amity- in the corner. She then looked outside, and saw that some people didn't make it. They were all outsiders, like her.

She didn't realize that Dauntless required so much physical work; she regretted not paying attention to her mother and Christina when they were explaining the faction system. She didn't care to listen; she thought this was only temporary. But this is her future, until she is able to leave.

She would have to deal with the consequences of her actions.

* * *

After a while, the Tori woman told them that they need to jump on the up coming building. Taylor thought she was crazy. What if she fell to her death?

Then, they arrived at the building and some of the people started to jump off. Taylor was scared, and worried.

Should she stay on the train?

Her car was almost empty, and only her and another outsider remained.

"Are you coming?" asked the girl, and Taylor slowly nodded.

Then, they both ran towards the exit and all of a sudden Taylor felt like she was flying. She landed just a meeter away from the edge, and she quickly scooted away. Her hands and knees her from the impact, but she slowly got up. The other girl landed a few feet away, and she got up as well.

Taylor approached her. "Are you ok?" she asked her, and the brunette nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I'll be ok. I didn't realize this faction was so insane... I should have just stayed with my family."

She held out her hand. "I'm Annica."

Taylor shook her hand. "Taylor."

Then, the girls walked to where everyone was gathering. A man with a bald head and an eyepatch over his left eye started to talk over the crowd.

"Welcome to Dauntless. I'm Peter, and I am one of the main guards. We are standing at the entrance of Dauntless, and to get in it you have to jump into this hole. If you don't, well... enjoy the factionless life."

"Why do you have an eyepatch?" a Candor boy asked, and Peter rolled his eye.

"Well, many years ago I was kind of responsible for a girl's death and her boyfriend decided to avenge her by stabbing a butter knife in my eye. Does anyone have any other questions?"

The crowd was silent.

"Great. Who would like to jump first?"

"Me!" an Erudite boy exclaimed, excitedly. He approached the ledge, and he got up on it. After staring below, he jumped. The crowd gasped.

"Who's next?" Peter asked, and the crowd was silent.

Then, Taylor slowly raised her hand.

The crowd looked at her, and Peter nodded. She approached him, and she got tense. He was very creepy looking; she would stay far away from him as possible.

She slowly approached the ledge, and her legs were quivering as she pulled herself on.

She looked down, and saw a dark hole in the roof below. She gasped, and she really started to shake.

"Any day, outsider." Peter said,

Then, she jumped.

She screamed at the top of her lungs as she fell into the darkness, and then felt something wrap around her tiny body. It was a net.

After she went up and down a few times, she was finally secure in the net. She took deep breaths, and she could feel two hands grab her by the armpits. She gasped a little, and she was plopped down on solid ground.

She turned around to face the person who grabbed her. The man looked like he was in his thirties, he was tall, very muscular, had dark brown hair- like hers- and had deep blue eyes.

"Are you ok, outsider?" he asked, and Taylor straightened up a bit.

"Yes, I am. I think so, anyways..."

He tilted his head a bit, to the side.

"What's your name?" he asked, as someone fell into the net.

"My name is Taylor," she said, still shaking.

"Welcome to Dauntless, Taylor." he said, and went to go help the next jumper.

"What does Hollister mean?" a voice behind her asked. She turned around, and a Dauntless boy was standing there. He looked a few years older than her, with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. He was also muscular, and he clearly had a six-pack under his shirt.

He was very beautiful to look at.

"What?" she asked, mesmerized.

"Your sweater. Why does it say Hollister?"

Taylor smiled.

"It's the name of a clothing store," she said, and he chuckled.

"You must love the store very much if you're willing to wear something with its name on it. You factionless people are weird." He then pushed past her, and walked towards a pretty Erudite girl. Taylor sighed. Since she still looked like a child, she felt like guys would never be interested in her. Her mother told her that she looked very young as well, until she got pregnant. Since Taylor wasn't planning on becoming a mother for a long time, she would have to accept herself for who she is.

After all the initiates jumped, the man called them over. The attractive boy was standing beside him, along with Peter and a woman with a purple Mohawk.

The man smiled at the crowd, and started speaking. "Hello everyone, my name is Four and yes, that is my name. I've been training initiates since I was seventeen, and this is my final year. Jace over here, who I will be training, will take over my position next year while I will probably be changing my future baby's diapers. So, transfers you are with me and Jace, older transfers with _Peter,_" he sneered at Peter "and Dauntless borns you're going with Lissa."

The crowd then separated into three groups, and Four led them to the Pit.

"This, everyone, is the Pit where you'll be witnessing Four's wedding on your initiation day." Jace said, and Four nudged him in the side.

"OUCH!"

"You're getting married on our initiation day? Really?" a Candor girl asked.

Four rolled his eyes. "Wasn't my idea. Ask my future wife."

"So… is your honeymoon going to take place in our dormitory? Are we going to have to watch you conceive your future baby too?" a Candor boy asked, and the crowd started laughing.

Four looked very irritated now. "This happens every year. What's your name, Candor?"

"Richard, but I prefer Ricky."

Four stepped closer to him. "Well, Richard-but-I-prefer-Ricky, you will learn to keep your trap closed or else I will make this initiation hell for you. Do you understand?" Ricky nodded, and he looked away.

Four and Jace gave them a general tour of the compound, and at the end of the tour they arrived at the cafeteria where they would be eating dinner.

Taylor and Annica decided to sit with Four, Edith from Candor, Bae from Amity, and Jackson from Erudite.

As they dug into their burgers, Edith asked: "Why aren't there ever any Abnegation transfers?"

Four sighed. "It's rare to get an Abnegation-Dauntless transfer... mostly because of the backlash they get from their old community. In the last fourteen years we only received two other transfers and it was both so hard on them that one left the city and the other one committed suicide a few years ago."

Taylor gasped, and Four looked at her. He looked at her so intently that she looked down at her plate and started to eat.

As they were all eating, Four couldn't help but look at Taylor again. He could deny that there was something so familiar about her. He wasn't sure if it was because she looked so much like Evelyn when she was her age, from the pictures he's seen... the resemblance was almost uncanny. Although she looked so young... he wondered if she was related to Evelyn somehow, though it was impossible since this girl was an outsider.

He shook his head, and kept on eating. He was being ridiculous, and he knew it.

* * *

When they were back in the dormitory a few hours later, everyone started to talk about their old faction and their initiation test results.

"I got Erudite as my result, but I wanted to switch to Dauntless. So I did!" said Jackson, as he was changing into his Dauntless uniform.

"You should of stayed Erudite then, Jack. You probably would have excelled in Erudite," said Hailey, an Erudite transfer.

"I've always dreamed of being in Dauntless, I wasn't going to change my dreams over a test result."

"I'm Divergent, but I didn't want to be factionless." said Aimee May, a red head from Amity.

Taylor was about to say that she is Divergent as well, but everyone went quiet.

No one said anything, and they all stared at Aimee. Some of them with disgust, some of them with shock.

"You're never going to fit in here," Ricky said, breaking the ice.

Aimee reddened, and she left the room.

"Well, I guess I won't be banging her" said George, and some of the guys laughed.

"That's so inappropriate and mean, you jerk! Can't you say that in private?" exclaimed Dawn, another Amity transfer.

George scoffed. "I'm only speaking the truth, blondie. I don't want to breed with someone like her. You, however..."

"Ugh!" she yelled, and left the room.

Then, everyone was chatting again.

Taylor was nervous. If she was going to fit in, she couldn't let anyone know who she really was.

* * *

Later that night, Aimee May was walking around the compound.

She needed a break from the dormitory, so she decided to explore her new home. She was humming to herself as she was looking at her new surroundings. She missed Amity, but she didn't belong there anymore especially since she was Divergent, and had an aptitude for Dauntless, Candor, and Erudite.

She did regret telling everyone that she was Divergent. Would they all hate her now? She thought after all these years, people would be more accepting of Divergents. Maybe in Amity, but certainly not here.

She reached the chasm, and she sighed in contentment. It was beautiful. She stared at its beauty.

All of a sudden, she felt hands around her neck. She tried to scream, but she was struggling to breathe.

The hands choked her until she was limp, and her body was thrown in the chasm.


	5. Chapter 5: The day after the tragedy

**Hey guys! Thanks for being patient. I just finished my university exams so I didn't have time to write but I do now!**

** I just want to answer a few questions. One of the reviewers asked if Four was the one who stabbed Peter, and yes he was. Four went through a very dark period after Tris' 'death' so he wanted to avenge her by stabbing Peter in the eye (oh the irony). He doesn't know that Peter actually saved her so… yeah. Also, just to clarify that when Four was talking about the Abnegation transfers in the last chapter he was talking about two different people. And yes, Ruth is named after Theo James' girlfriend… lol**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, around 5 am, Four's cell phone went off. He groaned, and reached over Ruth to grab his phone off of her nightstand.

He answered it. "Hello? WHAT? She's dead? How? Oh god… ok. I'll be there soon."

"Fuck," he mumbled, getting out of bed.

"What happened, baby?" Ruth asked as she sat up in their bed.

"One of my initiates was found dead at the bottom of the chasm. They think she committed suicide… it doesn't make any sense though. I remember that she was so happy and bubbly, like all Amity are. Shit, what am I going to tell the other initiates? We haven't started training yet and someone is dead…," he trailed off. Ruth got out of bed.

"Maybe you should postpone training until tomorrow."

Four nodded, and rubbed his eyes.

After he got dressed, he headed down to the chasm where they were putting Aimee's body in a body bag.

Tears filled Four's eyes. There was so much ahead for her…

"Four? A word…" the medical examiner, Joe, said and Four looked at him.

"In private."

Four followed him to the morgue, and they went into the examiner's office.

"She didn't commit suicide," Joe whispered, as if they were being watched.

"She was murdered?" Four whispered back, and he nodded.

"There are marks and bruises all over her neck. I'm guessing she was strangled, and her attacker pushed her in. I'll have to do an autopsy, but I'm 90% sure that's what happened."

Four sighed. "I'll have to look at her test results to see if she was Divergent. If she was, well…,"

"This is the first murder though, isn't it?" Joe asked.

"As far as we know; the other Divergents are going missing, god knows what happened to them. Anyways… can you call a meeting with _them?_ I'll be too busy to attend…"

Joe nodded.

"Ok then. I'll call Chris to tell her what's going on." Four then walked outside of the compound. He headed to an alleyway, and pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

After she got off the phone with Four, Christina headed down the hall where Beatrice's new apartment was.

Since Beatrice was a 'mature' initiate, she got to have her own apartment conveniently down the hall from Christina's. It was perfect, since Beatrice is a wreck right now.

Christina knocked a few times, but she wouldn't answer. So, Christina used the spare key to open the door. She entered the apartment, where there was a modern kitchen, dining room, and living room that was open concept. Christina walked to the bedroom area, where there were two bedrooms and a bathroom. She walked into Beatrice's room, where she was sprawled out on the bed.

She still had her Erudite outfit on, and she had a bottle of wine in her hand which spilled a bit.

"Oh dear," Christina whispered to herself, and walked towards the bed.

"Tris?"

"Go away… and it's Beatrice."

Christina groaned. "Beatrice, you need to get up. We're having an emergency meeting at 6 am and you have to be there."

"My baby left me. I have nothing to get up for anymore."

Christina sighed. "Beatrice… an initiate in Dauntless was killed last night."

Then, Beatrice sat up in bed. "Oh my god! Oh god Christina is Taylor ok?"

Tears filled Beatrice's eyes. "Don't worry, it wasn't Taylor but the girl who was killed was probably Divergent. Her name was Aimee May, she was from Amity. The team is going to have an investigation-,"

Beatrice got out of bed. "I need to get my daughter out of the city. I'm sorry Christina but I quit. If my daughter's life is going to be put at risk then I need to put her safety above everything else."

"Beatrice, I know the faction leaders and she will be safe. They will make sure nothing happens to her-,"

"That's not a risk I'm willing to take. You're a mother, Christina. Wouldn't you do anything to protect your children?"

"Yes, but even if you want to take her out you'll have to wait until Visitation Day. The factions are still tight on their rules, Beatrice-,"

"I don't care, Christina. Nothing is going to prevent me from getting my child out of there! Oh god... I should have never brought her here... I should have protected her..." she burst into tears again.

Christina put a hand on her shoulder. "Do what you have to do. If you change your mind we'll be meeting at my apartment at 6, ok?"

Beatrice nodded, and Christina left.

Beatrice got dressed, and she left the compound. She walked a ways, until she found the train tracks. As the train approached, Tris got excited and she started to feel an adrenaline rush. _Just like the old days,_ she though.

When the train finally came, she struggled to keep up with it. It took her a while to grab hold of a handle, and she didn't swing on the train as gracefully as she used to. When she was finally on the train, she let out a huge sigh of relief.

"I made it!" she exclaimed, and laughed to herself.

Beatrice sat down, and watched the city go by.

"Don't worry, Taylor! Mommy is coming to get you." she whispered, and she watched the sun rise over Chicago.

* * *

As the day went on, Taylor and her fellow initiates were wondering why they didn't start initiation yet. She only knew that Aimee May wasn't there when they woke up this morning. Her friends Dawn and Bae were visited by Four a few hours later. He took them away, and they didn't come back since.

"Maybe they are all Divergents and Four kicked them out." Richard said, later at night.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Annica, and then a lengthy dispute started. They were interrupted when Four walked in their dorm.

Taylor sighed in relief. It was about time.

"Initiates, I have some bad news for all of you. I don't know how to put this lightly, but... Aimee May passed away last night." Taylor gasped, some started to cry, and others whispered amongst themselves.

"What- what happened?" Taylor croaked, and she started to cry as well.

Four looked at her, sadly. "We don't know yet."

"Where are Dawn and Bae?" Hailey asked.

"They returned to Amity to grieve with their faction. They won't be returning."

He scratched his head. "Anyways, we will start training tomorrow. Goodnight."

Then, he left.

"Well, less competition for me," said George.

Taylor stood up. "Someone just _died_. Can you be a little more respectful?"

"She was Divergent, she meant nothing to me."

"She was a human being!" Taylor shrieked.

"She was a piece of garbage, just like you."

"Excuse me?" said Taylor, more tears building up in her eyes.

George's eyes skimmed her body. "Look at you, you still look like a useless baby that will contribute nothing to this faction. You're not going to last."

Tears streamed down Taylor's cheeks.

"Aww, is the little girl going to go cry to her mommy?" George said, and Richard burst out laughing.

"Shut up, you jackass." said Taylor.

"Ooh, she swore. Maybe your daddy should wash your mouth with soap-," before she started to sob, she bolted out of room. She ran past Four as she was running down the corridors. She could hear him calling her name, but she didn't care. She reached the chasm, and she stopped to catch her breath. Her sobs echoed in the chasm, and her whole body quivered. She wanted her mom. She wanted to go home. She wasn't strong enough-

"Are you alright?" someone asked, interrupting her thoughts.

She spun around, and Four was standing a few feet away.

Taylor sniffed. She was embarrassed that she was crying in front of her new instructor, but he looked genuinely concerned.

"I'm going to be alright... I'm just shaken up. I didn't know her for very long, but it's still very sad. And... I don't think I can do this. I just turned fourteen, I don't think I'm strong enough to make it through initiation."

Four sighed. At times like these, he wished that he could change the new law that fourteen year olds could switch factions. They were still too young at fourteen to make such a life changing decision.

"Taylor, you _can_ do this-,"

"I can't do it! Look at me, I still look like I'm twelve. I can't do this, and even if I could no one who is going to believe in me."

Four looked away from her, and looked out into the chasm.

"I... had an initiate once, who was very small just like you. A lot of people doubted that she would make it through initiation, but... she ended up being ranked first out of her class..." he trailed off, and sniffed a bit.

He cleared his throat, and changed the subject. "Anyways, my point is that I think you can do this. You just have to believe in yourself. Besides, you haven't even started training yet! Give yourself a break, ok?"

Taylor nodded, and smiled a little.

_She looks so much like my mother when she smiles_ Four thought, and shook the thoughts away.

"I think it's time for you to be heading back to the dormitory. You've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow, and... it's not safe to be walking around alone at night, especially since you can't protect yourself yet."

Taylor was hurt. _He lied. He does_ _see me as a little __girl that can't protect herself. _"I can protect myself just fine! I went to Black Friday this year by myself, you know."

Four made a face.

"I don't know what that is, but please Taylor don't walk around at night by yourself. Do you understand me?"

"No. I don't."

"Excuse ME? Taylor, I'm your instructor-,"

Taylor sighed. "You're not my father, Four. During training you'll have authority over me, but outside of it you don't. That's my mother's job. Now, good night."

"Let me walk you back-,"

"No thanks. See you in the morning, Four."

As she walked away, Four groaned. Taylor really reminded him of someone, and it wasn't just his mother.

_She's so stubborn, just like... Tris._

There it was.

She looks like his dead mother, and has a similar personality as his dead girlfriend. What was next?

He shook his head. He was probably imagining things because he missed them both so much. How could this girl look so much like his mother, and acted so much like Tris?

He needed to know.

**Please review! The next chapter you will find out what happened when Tris went to Dauntless ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Beatrice's bad day

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. University and life in general has kept me extremely busy, and I appreciate your patience and comments. I promise you all that no matter what this story WILL be completed, and I created a story plan so everything is going in a smooth direction. I started writing the next chapter so expect another update soon! -Emily**

**Chapter Six**

When Beatrice finally arrived to the Dauntless compound, it was difficult for her to jump onto the roof. When she was landing, she wasn't close enough to the roof and she needed to grab on to the ledge. When she finally pulled herself up, her heart was pounding so fast she thought it was going to fly out of her chest. When she got up, she felt more and more nervous as she walked to the ledge where she jumped from fifteen years earlier. _Right before I met Tobias... _she started to think, and pushed her thoughts away. It wasn't the right time to get emotional.

She stepped on the ledge, and without thinking, jumped into the air and fell down to the net. She tried hard not to scream, as the net closed in around her tiny body. After she was sprung up into the air, she got a hold of her balance and tried to get out of the net. When she got a hold of the edge, she grabbed onto it and tried to pull herself out.

Then, an image popped into her mind.

His hand, reaching for hers.

This is where they first met. This is where their love story began.

Unfortunately, it was a love story that was cut too short.

Beatrice felt tears running down her cheeks, and then she started to sob. Almost fifteen years have gone by, but the pain has never gone away. Being back in the Dauntless compound isn't much help, either. They made a lot of memories here. Some were bad, and others- like their first kiss- were some of the greatest moments that she spent in this place. This could have been their home. Taylor could have been born and raised here, in his apartment.

They could have been happy... but the war tore them apart.

She laid in the net and cried, until two Dauntless soldiers came.

_This wasn't the plan..._ she thought. She was supposed to be sneaking her way to the initiates dorm, not sobbing in the middle of a net.

She could feel herself being pulled out of the net, and she was harshly set on the ground.

"What are you doing down here, Erudite?"

Beatrice tried to compose herself, but more sobs came out of her mouth. Then, one of the soldiers pulled out his gun.

"Don't make me ask you again. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"My-my-daughter," she choked out. "I c-came to get my daughter."

"Is she an initiate?" the soldier without the gun asked her.

Beatrice nodded, and wiped her tears away.

"I want to see her. It's really important."

"No Erudite, sorry but you can't see your daughter until visitation day. You aren't allowed down here-,"

"I don't care. I need to see her, she may be in danger-,"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but I can't let you see your daughter until Visitation Day. Rules are rules-,"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FUCKING RULES. I WANT TO SEE MY _DAUGHTER_!"

"ENOUGH!" she turned around, and she couldn't believe who she was looking at. She didn't recognize him at first, because of the one eye and bald head. But she could never forget his antagonizing face.

Peter.

"Oh my god..." Beatrice whispered.

Peter whistled. "Wow... I didn't realize that the woman I was about to handcuff was a hottie."

Beatrice's eyebrows raised. She never thought that Peter wouldn't recognize her, let alone call her a 'hottie'.

He firmly grabbed one of her arms, and roughly turned her around.

He swiftly handcuffed her, and he shoved her forward.

Beatrice felt so broken that she didn't fight him off. The tears just kept flooding down her pale cheeks.

Then, Peter's phone wrung and he answered it.

"What now Christina I'm detaining an Erudite chick right now."

"She wouldn't happen to have dark hair and blue eyes, would she?" said Christina, and Peter looked at Beatrice.

He made a face.

"Yeah, why?"

"She's one of us. Get her out of there and bring her to the meeting we are having right now. Hurry."

Peter groaned, and hung up his phone.

"Well, I guess you're coming with me." he told her, and he took something out his pocket.

They were sunglasses.

"Put these on."

"Why?"

"These will block your vision. I don't want your curious Erudite eyes looking around our compound."

Beatrice rolled her eyes, and put the glasses on.

As they were walking down the hall, Beatrice asked the question that has been no her mind ever since she saw him again. "What happened to your eye?"

"Some son of a b**** put a butter knife in it. Do you have any more questions?"

"Nope, that's all what I wanted to know." she replied, trying not to laugh.

Then, Beatrice could hear running footsteps coming towards them.

Little did she know, they were Four's.

"Speak of the devil," Peter muttered to himself.

"I need to talk to you," said Four. He looked at Beatrice.

"Who's she?"

"None of your concern, jackass."

"I'm one of your leaders, _Peter. _Don't you dare talk to me that way."

Beatrice wished she could take the glasses off. She could recognize the voice, but she couldn't figure out who's it was.

"In your dreams, psychopath."

"Well, look who's talking! If it weren't for you, my girlfriend would still be alive-,"

"Oh, for the love of Dauntless. It's been almost fifteen years, give it a rest already!"

Four was silent.

"Where are you taking her?"

"Back to Erudite."

"Fine."

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Later, when we don't have an Erudite member amongst us."

Then, he left.

"What an ass. He stabbed me in the eye, I mean who does that?"

_You, _Beatrice thought to herself.

* * *

About 30 minutes later, Beatrice was being taken out of a car. Peter took her glasses off, and he led her to Christina's apartment where Christina and two other people were gathered around her table. She looked relieved when she saw them walk in.

"Beatrice, Peter! Thank goodness. Everyone this is Beatrice Mason, our newest member. Beatrice this is Eliza and Jane, our spies in Abnegation and Candor."

Beatrice shook their hands before sitting down. She was boiling. Nothing went according to plan. She didn't get her daughter back. What a day this turned out to be.

"So, I guess we will start the meeting." Christina said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Where is Fo-," "He couldn't make it," Christina interrupted Eliza, quickly.

"So, an Amity-Dauntless transfer was murdered yesterday. We think that she is Divergent. If our suspicions our correct, they aren't just kidnapping the Divergents anymore. They are murdering them as well."

"Where do you think they took the missing divergents?" Beatrice asked.

"Probably somewhere underground," said Peter.

_Why is he even here? _Beatrice thought.

As they continued talking, Beatrice's mind drifted off. She knew she had to get her daughter out of Dauntless, no matter how many times she had to try.

* * *

_The next day_

It was the first day of training. Although Taylor was nervous, after spending a whole day in the dormitory with her fellow initiates she was excited to get back out in the real world. She was still angry at George, but she knew it would be best to ignore him. After a 12 weeks she'll never have to deal with him again. After breakfast, Four and Jace led them to a training room. After he and Jace gave them a few physical demonstrations, it was time to practice them. Unfortunately, Taylor was paired up with Jackson. Although Jackson was smaller than the average sixteen year old boy, he was still a boy who was stronger than her.

Four approached them. "Ok, whoever puts their opponent on the ground first wins. Good luck,"

He quickly put his hand on Taylor's shoulder before joining the others.

She then took a deep breath, and looked into Jackson's eyes. In a swift movement, he wrapped an arm around her non-existent hips and he lifted her up. She tried to fight him, but then he slammed her small body into the ground.

She groaned, and closed her eyes.

"That was easy," Jackson said, getting a few laughs from the crowd.

"You're not going to last little girl," teased George.

Then, Taylor got up and slowly walked towards him.

"Well I guess I'll have to prove you wrong then."

He just laughed.

"What, you don't think you can be beat up by a little girl?" she said, getting a few gasps and laughs from the crowd.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Nope," he said and he walked away.

Taylor stood frozen into place. It was going to be a long twelve weeks.

**Psst... here is a spoiler for the next chapter! It's going to be Visitation Day and Tris is going to come... Four is going to be there... review?**


End file.
